The present invention relates generally to novelty devices and more particularly to a joke cigarette lighter which gives an unsuspecting user an unsuspected surprising and shocking effect when he/she attempts to ignite the lighter.
Cigarette lighters are in wide spread use throughout the world. Smokers use cigarette lighters on a frequent and rather casual basis. One type of cigarette lighter with which many cigarette smokers are familiar has a fuel container commonly encapsulated in a plastic with a valved opening on an end portion of the container. A rotary friction member is mounted proximal to the opening. This friction member generally engages a flint and produces a spark which is directed toward the opening when the friction member is rotated. An actuator, commonly in the form of a lever, is positioned near the friction member and serves to open the valve opening whenever depressed. The actuating lever and the friction member have a relative position such that when a human user utilizes his/her thumb to rotate the friction member to direct a spark toward the valve opening, the thumb would roll off of the friction member and depress one end of the actuating lever which serves to open the valve opening. When the end of the actuator lever is depressed, the opposite end of the lever serves to open the valve opening and permit fuel to escape to the atmosphere. When the fuel is combined with air and subjected to a spark directed from the interaction of the flint and the friction member, a flame results. This flame generally continues until the actuator lever is released. When the user releases his/her thumb from the actuator lever, the valved opening is closed and the remaining fuel in the container is prevented from escaping from the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container which closely resembles a conventional cigarette lighter in apearance but which will produce a novelty effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container which closely resembles a conventional cigarette lighter in appearance but in which the valved opening which connects the container contents to the atmosphere will not close when pressure is released from the actuating lever.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container which closely resembles a conventional cigarette lighter in appearance and which expels a foam-like substance from the container contents when the valve is opened.